Open stack Operating Systems (OS) may be implemented to provide one or more services to enterprises or business organizations. In recent times, dependency and demand of the enterprises and the business organizations on the open stack OS has increased. With increase in the demand, productivity of the open stack OS needs to be increased. OpenStack OS may be open source Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) solution that provides a suite of software for creating a cloud by users with minimal effort. The open stack OS may allow users to configure custom-built virtual infrastructure as per their needs. The suite of software provides functions for services such as, distributed computing, different types of data storage, system or database management, network, identity, and/or the like.
As open stack OS may be an open-sourced system and is based on programmable Application Protocol Interfaces (APIs), the users may contribute and configure the one or more services as desired. In some cases, one or more services may be unstable and immature that may cause rapid changes and frequent releases of the services. This may result in decreased reliability on the open stack OS. Upgrading the open stack OS may be one of the solutions to overcome the decrease in reliability. However, the upgrading may be a tedious process and may be detrimental for the business organizations. In some scenarios, during the upgrading, the users may face issues regarding allocation and de-allocation of resources to the open stack OS. Further, upon upgrading, issues such as data unavailability and data loss may cause inconvenience and unwanted it in the one or more services of the open stack OS. For example, a manual error at user end such as, running wrong scripts may cause a cloud environment to slow down for some time that may lead into data unavailability and data loss.
Further, scarcity of experts and skilled professionals for resolving such issues, monitoring and troubleshooting may be a challenge that cloud architect and users face. For example, understanding problem code or alert code of errors may consume some time that may cause delay in providing resolution of an issue to the users.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.